


The Debrief

by disdonc (orphan_account)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 14:20:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1782160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/disdonc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during the Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. episode, "The Hub", two high-level agents have a confab in regards to Phil Coulson's mental state.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Debrief

Victoria Hand had hardly settled into her chair, hadn’t even begun to reach for her coffee when Maria Hill’s face appeared on her computer monitor.

Hand raised an eyebrow and said, “Hill. The landing gear on Coulson’s plane probably hasn’t even finished retracting and here you are. One would almost think SHIELD surveils its senior agents.”

Maria Hill sighed.

“You know what Fury’s priorities are in this matter, Victoria, don’t look so surprised. How did he seem to you?”

Victoria did reach for her coffee cup to have a drink before she responded.

“Insubordinate.”

Hill rolled her eyes and leaned in toward the screen. 

“Insubordinate -- erratic?”

“Those are both good words, sure. I know what you’re fishing for though. Look, the man has just dashed off in his plane with his hand picked team of his little darlings. He’s overprotective of his team but that’s how Coulson always was.”

Maria relaxed visibly. And settled back into her own chair.

“There was one thing, though,” Hand said. “He didn’t remember me.”

Hill bit her lip. “He didn’t know who you were? Didn’t know you?”

“He told Agent Sitwell he knew me only by reputation. He really had no clue.”

Maria drummed her fingers on her desk, “You played along, of course?”

“Barely. I thought he was joking at first. Coulson doing his Coulson schtick. If you hadn’t asked me to keep an eye on him, I might have blown the whole damn thing. Maria, what the hell is Project T.A.H.I.T.I.?”

“That’s classified.”

“You scrambled the man’s brains and expect him to function in the field? Except me to rely on him in the field?”

“Not me, Agent Hand, this comes from the Director.”

Hand snorted.

“Fury’s favourite.” She leaned back in her chair. “Orders are orders I suppose, but I’m going to consider Coulson a compromised asset until I’m convinced otherwise.”

Agent Hill sighed. “Just keep me in the loop and report any unusual behaviour on Coulson’s part.”

Her face disappeared from Hand’s computer screen.

**Author's Note:**

> So, uh, (embarrassed look) I made a continuity error writing Chapter Two of Off-Book and had Agent Coulson and Agent Hand meet, and implied a history of their being colleagues. Then I re-watched the Hub and was reminded they hadn't actually met yet. (Doesn't SHIELD do corporate retreats?)
> 
> Anyhow, I came up with a reasonably plausible way to make Off-Beat fit in with the AoS continuity, hence this little mini-fic.


End file.
